


bedtime

by verucaa



Series: trigger happy havoc ficlets [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, like. actually sleeping not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: “You never actually took that break, did you?”Makoto just wants his girlfriend to sleep.





	bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> very short story, because i've been writing angst all day and i need some fluff.

Artificial light glowed from the laptop that was practically inches away from Kirigiri's face. The new detective case was working the hell out of her, but her boyfriend was not having it.

"Come to bed," He told her, raising both eyebrows at his girlfriend's determined look.

Ignoring him, she continued to type away on the document with vigorous stabs at letters. She was almost finished with the first part of the report and she just had to write a few more parts, which she could easily get through with a cup of black coffee and if her dreadfully  _annoying_ boyfriend would leave her alone and let her do her work in peace.

“You never actually took that break, did you?” Naegi asked with a grimace, picking up one of Kirigiri's many empty mugs that once held her precious elixir. 

Kirigiri turned towards him, "No I didn't."   

"Why not?"

She scoffed, "I needed to get this done," Purple eyes turned back to the computer screen as she deleted the last few sentences in her very last paragraph. She sighed and rubbed her temples to ease her headache. Makoto pressed his lips against Kirigiri's cheek and ran off towards the kitchen. He came back not even two minutes later, carrying a small packet of headache relief pills and pressed them into the others hand. 

"Come to bed," Makoto sighed, "Please."

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and saved the text into a folder, closing the lid of the laptop down. Popping one of the headache medicines down her gullet and taking a swig from her coffee, she pushed the laptop down to one side and flopped onto Makoto's lap.

"We're sleeping here."

"We are?"

There was no answer, and Kirigiri pressed her cheek into Makoto's thigh. It didn't take her long to drift into an easy sleep, snuffling quietly while she balanced her head on Makoto's legs. Running his fingers through her hair, Makoto lent back and he also slipped into rest.

The next morning, they awoke to Hagakure standing above them and whistling suggestively as loud as he could. Makoto could kill him sometimes. 


End file.
